


It Started Out With a Quiz (How Did it End Up Like This)

by verbalassassin67



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I am Supercorp Trash, Strangers to Lovers, Supercorp endgame, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verbalassassin67/pseuds/verbalassassin67
Summary: “Kara,” she finally let out, still catching her breath as she offered a hand to the woman in front of her. “I’m Lena,” she replied, taking the hand in front of her and shaking it firmly.From strangers at a quiz night to something more at a game night.Inspired by the 2018 Film Game Night, especially the proposal taken from the proposal scene in the film.





	It Started Out With a Quiz (How Did it End Up Like This)

If you asked her friends to sum her up in one word it would be competitive. Actually, describing Kara Danvers as competitive, would be putting it lightly. She was yet to meet someone who even came close to her competitive nature, and her friends always joked that when she found ‘the one’, they’d have to be on a similar level.

And while she was still only relatively young, and had years before even considering settling down with someone, there was a niggling anxiety in the very back of her mind that she would never meet anyone that was equally as competitive as she could be. That was, until an ordinary Tuesday night that turned out to be anything but.

_____

“But it’s tradition Alex!” Kara protested as her sister threw her an outfit to change into, huffing and crossing her arms. “Nope, not having it,” Alex retorted, ignoring Kara and her unsuccessful pout, “now hurry up and get changed will you, we’re going to be late!” She ordered, leaving her sister to get dressed and closing the door behind her, muffling the reluctant sigh that followed.

Five minutes later Kara reappeared, having swapped her comfy pyjama set for a white polka dot button up shirt and a pair of smart trousers, opting to pair her outfit with a pair of white converse. She rolled her sleeves up to just below her elbows as she dramatically sighed with each step she took. “C’mon, less of that, it’s good to go out sometimes!” Alex pleaded.

“And I don’t mind that, I like going out,” She began, still pouting in attempt to persuade Alex to change her mind, “but Tuesday’s are game nights, it’s tradition. We have our friends come round, we sit in our comfiest clothes, drink wine and scotch and we order pizza.”

“We’ll still have our game night Tuesday’s, and we’ll still have our tradition, just tonight’s going to be a slight alteration on game night and it can’t hurt to shake things up a bit! I mean, technically it’s still _a _game night in _a way_, the bar we’re going to do quiz nights on Tuesday’s.” She explained through a reassuring smile.

Kara sighed, “I know you mean well Al, you just know I don’t do well with change, I like things the way they are.” Alex moved towards her sister and pulled her in for a hug, “Kar, I love you, but we haven’t been out properly with everyone since Mike. I know you’re doing better but it won’t hurt to get back out there! It’s one night, everyone will still be there, it’ll still be game night and we can still get pizza, it’s just in a different place. We’ll go for an hour and if you’re really not feeling it we’ll leave okay?” She suggested, as she rubbed her upper back.

Kara let out a defeated sigh as she pulled away from the hug, “Fine, I guess it can’t hurt,” she replied, grabbing her phone and her keys.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up outside the bar and spotted their friends waiting for them. Kara got out as Alex went to the parking lot around the back, returning to them less than a minute later. After exchanging hugs and greetings, the group headed into the bar, a small, well lit establishment that had only recently opened. It was the first time they had been to this place and Kara was already impressed with the decor and the atmosphere as they headed over to a booth.

They sat down and began filling out the quiz sheet on the table, writing down names and a team name. “Brainiacs? Really Brainy, that’s the best we could do?” Nia scoffed, as she teasingly nudged him. “What, I think it’s a pretty cool name!” He admitted, holding his hands up in defeat.

“Well you would say that, wouldn’t you,” Alex chimed in, offering Nia a nod. “Well are there any other suggestions?” Brainy asked, looking around the table as he was met with several shaking heads. “Case closed!” He exclaimed, relishing in his small victory.

“Now that we’ve got that sorted, I’m going to get us some drinks,” Kelly said as she stood up, proceeding to make her way towards the bar. She returned minutes later, her hands full with three bottles. “Alright, so we’ve got white, red, and some champagne.,” she started, placing the wine down on the table in front of them which was met with looks of approval.

“And for the lady, a bottle of the finest scotch on offer,” she said putting on an accent, pulling an additional bottle that she had hidden behind her. She shot Alex a wink before placing the bottle in front of her. “Ah, a woman after my heart” she exclaimed, pressing a soft kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

As the night progressed, so did the quiz and before long a tie breaker round was called to determine the winner. It was the ‘Brainiacs” against “L-Corp”, and you could have cut the tension with a knife. The stakes were high and it was “_not just a game, Eve.”_

The final question was read out, it was a quick fire finish the book quote round and the quickest answer would win the quiz.

“ALWAYS” Two distinct voices shouted in unison, getting up from their seats to meet face to face with each other. “Maybe okay will be our always” they blurted out breathlessly in unison, both displaying impressed looks on their faces.

Completely unaware of what was going on around them, they stared into each other’s eyes for what felt like an eternity. A crisp blue ocean met sparkling emerald and they got so lost in each other that they missed the announcement that they had both won and the prize would be split, not that it really mattered at this current moment.

“Kara,” she finally let out, still catching her breath as she offered a hand to the woman in front of her. “I’m Lena,” she replied, taking the hand in front of her and shaking it firmly.

From the moment their eyes met Kara couldn’t help but find herself intrigued by Lena, and found herself wanting to get to know more about her. For the first time she had come across someone who matched her competitive nature and that was reason enough to get to know her.

And get to know her she did.

_______

Over the next four years their relationship transformed into something so beautiful. After their first meeting they made plans to hang out and get to know each other over coffee. And one coffee date turned into another, and another, and it wasn’t long before it became a weekly occurrence.

It was twelve months after quiz night that they realised they regarded the other as their best friend. The love and care they had for one another was powerful, unlike any other friendship either had.

Another year passed, and after a drunken night they finally became the last ones to notice their feelings for one another. The chemistry between them was undeniable and their friends seriously questioned how they were both so oblivious to something so blatantly obvious.

And once they finally stopped beating around the bush and admitted how they felt their relationship only continued to develop and strengthen. It was clear to everyone around them that they were practically made for each other, they just fit together so well.

That’s not to say their relationship and the journey to that point was easy, that was by no means the case. Like any other couple they argued and had fights and briefly struggled with communicating with each other but with time and hard work and equal effort they became stronger as a pair.

Not only did they grow together but Lena felt herself grow as a person. She went from not having a family and feeling isolated to being part of a loving group of friends that she wouldn’t hesitate to call her family. It wasn’t long before they accepted her, supported her, loved her unconditionally and most importantly looked past her treacherous last name that had so often caused people to run a mile, cause ‘_most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten foot pole.’_

And through it all Kara had been her rock, she promised she would always be there and she was. She understood Lena and what she needed and when, and they truly did get each other. It had been a long journey, but it had been one in which they spent every moment by each other’s side.

And so here they were, four years to the day since they first met, heading to their weekly game night. Usually Kara and Lena held game night at their apartment, but due to some meticulously planned decorating, they were unable to have their friends over as their living room was halfway through the process of being rearranged. Kara had spoken to J’onn the week before and asked if it was possible for game night to be held at his place, something which he agreed with almost instantaneously.

J’onn’s place was much bigger and could accommodate more than just the usual group, so Kara decided to make the most of the opportunity and invite some of their friends who lived out of state.

Kara pulled into the drive and as the car came to a halt she turned to look at her girlfriend, squeezing her hand and grinning goofily. “And what’s got you grinning like that, huh?” Lena chuckled, pressing a kiss on Kara’s cheek and returning the squeeze. “Oh nothing, I just love you, you know?” She replied, pressing kisses along her jaw and her neck, inciting a giggle from her girlfriend. “You keep up with that and we won’t make it inside, save that for later, after I kick your arse at whatever game we’re playing tonight,” Lena teased, unbuckling her belt and opening the car door.

As Lena got out Kara quickly checked her pockets making sure she had everything before locking the car. She paused as she noticed something missing from her pocket and panic began to set in. “_Goddammit Kara you had one thing you NEEDED to remember,” _she muttered quietly under her breath.

“Everything alright, love?” Lena asked, with a hint of concern in her tone. “Yeah, I just need to quickly head back to the apartment, I’ve left something there. Just head in and say hi to everyone, I won’t be long,” Kara reassured, putting the keys back into the ignition.

“Okay, well drive safe and hurry back. I love you,” Lena gushed as she closed the door and waved to her girlfriend as she reversed off the drive. Their apartment wasn’t far and she knew that Kara would only be five minutes or so, depending on what she had left there. She barely had time to wonder what on earth she could have forgotten as she opened the door, unable to hear her thoughts over the commotion and conversation. She went round the room greeting everyone and she couldn’t help but smile as she sank into a seat next her friends.

It wasn’t often that they had their friends from Central City and Star City join them, but it was heartwarming having all their friends in one place. As expected Kara burst through the door no longer than five minutes later and she apologised profusely as pleasantries and greetings were exchanged. “Finally, now the whole family is here,” J’onn exclaimed as Kara placed her coat on a hook by the door. 

“Now that you’re here, we can divide up and play charades,” he continued, discreetly throwing a wink Kara’s way. “J’onn is making us switch up the usual teams so we won’t be competing against each other this time.” Lena pouted as her girlfriend made her way over to the group. “Hey, my house, my rules,” J’onn protested, holding his hands up in a mock surrender.

Whilst Kara and Lena were very much life partners, they found it much more interesting competing against each other, thriving off it almost. “J’onn has already paired everyone up, Kelly and Alex, Brainy and J’onn, Nia and Zari, Cisco and Caitlin, Barry and Iris, Oliver and Felicity and Sara and Ava…which just leaves us. But - uh, you’re with me right?” Lena asked, pointing towards Kara as she walked towards them.

“Always,” she beamed, lightly squeezing Lena’s thigh as she sank into the sofa next to her. “Oh boy, this could get interesting,” Barry said, passing the timer to J’onn. “As you already made us wait for you, you guys are up first,” he joked, passing the timer to Lena as Kara got up and stood in front of her, placing it upside down indicating their time had begun.

Kara held up her second and third finger, signalling it was two words. “Okay, two words,” Lena muttered, focusing intently on Kara, “first word,” she continued as Kara held one finger up. “Erm boy, man, Barry?” She stuttered out her guesses as Kara pointed towards Barry, nodding emphatically when Lena said his name.

She then tapped her ear, suggesting to Lena that the first word sounded like Barry. “Carry?” She paused, focusing on a spot on the wall as she pondered the clue, “Marry!” Lena blurted out wary of the fact that they were playing against the clock. Kara nodded and indicated she was now onto the second word. She pointed to Lena and then to herself, “You?” Kara shook her head at her guess, “erm okay, me?” She guessed as Kara nodded her head.

Her gaze returned to the spot on the wall as she put together the clues, the pressure of the timer impacting her brain’s ability to put together two simple words. She was so focused in fact that she didn’t notice Kara reaching into her pocket. “I’ve got it….marry me!” She exclaimed as Kara nodded.

She shot up, offering high fives to Kelly and Alex who were sat closest to her. As her back was turned Kara moved, now positioned down on one knee with the small box in her hand open displaying a ring. “Lena…will you?” She stuttered nervously, as Lena brought her hands to cover her mouth, letting out a gasp.

“Is that…is that a yes?” She asked nervously, as Lena shot towards her, holding out her arms, “Of course it’s a yes,” she said through teary eyes, tightening her grip around Kara. Their lips met and cheers and congratulations from their friends echoed throughout the room.

Lena pulled away and wiped away her tears, “It’s always a yes!” She exclaimed.

_Always._

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more chapters? Idk


End file.
